


Qu'advient-il Entre Presque Amoureux

by Kassandra_Khaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Warning: Mentions of molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Khaos/pseuds/Kassandra_Khaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius/OC: Rated M mostly for language of sex-starved adults so only smut in last chap, hence the explicit warning. Brief mentions of molestation. Lots of Fluff though. Also, this is an older work of my and not by far my best!</p><p>Val was hurt in the past the set her off men, but there was something about that infuriating Sirius Black... </p><p>All Sirius knew was that Val got on his nerves but man could she kiss, but yet she always seemed to be on guard, one of these days he'll change that. (References of Dramione)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction to Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some is in French, for exact wording you can use a translator, unless you know French, or I’ll explain the gist of it. (Rated M people so it will have rated M things: Mostly cursing because I’m like that...)Also THE BACKSTORY: So when the battle happened a few died, but not many of the canon ones. I had people in the background sacrifice for the greater good of fan-kind, I know, how fangirl of me but we all know how that goes! Anywho, so when Sirius got pushed through the veil, it was like a wormhole through time, to end him not aged in three years and land in the first year after the war in the room in the ministry with the veil. Of course if felt like a few minutes for him, poor confused Sirius right? So that is all for now… Hope you enjoy!  
> ************************  
> ~Kassi

Chapter 1: An Intro to Feelings

 

Valaraine Houx raised her eyebrows when she got an owl from an old friend, Ginny Weasley, asking Val to stay with her. Apparently she was having troubles with her current boyfriend, Harry Potter, and wanted her to be there with her this summer. She promised her a room at Grimmauld Place was where, if she remembered correctly, Harry was staying at now. She knew that Harry Potter was the boy who lived and all that but hadn’t really been a part of their adventure because of her being in the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the age difference, she had only met Ginny because of her friendship with her older brother, Percy. Ginny was now nineteen while Val was thirty-one. Despite the twelve years separating them, they had become good friends, and Val ‘adopted’ Ginny.

 

Though Ginny was surprised she had gotten Val to stay in England so long, she’d always been a wanderer. She had been almost everywhere in the world. Traveling in a blur of escapades, one was a rock band; another was a traveling circus of wizards, another was a jewelry making expo, a few years were spent in Africa with her Grandmother working with native tribes, and She had got her degrees in anthropology and archeology at the university of West London. Which was an eight year program and she now resides as a curse breaker at the Ministry of Magic.

 

Val had wondered when exactly she had become so attached to Ginny. It seemed that they were too different to be compatible, while Ginny was outgoing and active, Val was prone to be withdrawn and jaded. Ginny was the girl who tons of courage and Val was too afraid to trust to ever really live. Though she smiled as she thought about how she fit right in with the Weasleys’, with red hair and a fierce loyalty Val had almost instantly clicked when she convinced Percy to take her to the Burrow. They had got her out of her shell, and now they were like family. Then again, she used to be a lot like Ginny, before... Her thoughts trailed off and she started to write a letter, writing a bit then throwing it into the wastebasket. She thought this was more a situation that had to be talked over in person. She stood up and decided to disapparate to the Burrow. As she did there was nothing left behind her but a soft pop. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn’t open them until she felt her feet on the ground. She opened one eye making sure she was in the Burrow then opened the other one. She had apparated into the kitchen where Molly was baking something or another.

 

“Evening, Molly.” She greeted the frazzled older woman.

 

“Val! What a surprise, are you staying for supper, dear?” Molly rushed to hug Val with her crushing embraces.

 

“Well, maybe, if I have time. Is Ginny around?”

 

“I believe she is at Grimmauld. Ever since Harry moved in with Sirius she’s been practically living over there! If you go over there, be sure to bring some groceries I got for them and cook. I know Harry and my Ginny can’t! As much as I love them all but I doubt anyone of them can cook! Except Remus who of course isn’t there much with Teddy and all-” Molly went on for a bit more the stopped to take a sweeping look at Val. “Val, dear, you aren’t seeing anyone are you?”

 

She should have expected it. Since the first time she had met her, Molly was always trying to fix her up with someone. Sometimes she thought Molly picked the worst possible match to amuse herself.

 

“No Molly. You know how I feel about, that.” She said with a wry tone, giving the mothering woman a look

 

“But dear I want you to be happy and just because a bad example of a man... Well I guess I’m start on you a different time if you are going to Grimmauld. Come here and I’ll give you the groceries. Just tell them to mind that it doesn’t spoil again.” She said filling her arms with bags and crowding her into the living room.  “Now when you get in the fireplace be sure to say 12 Grimmauld Place. Got it? Good, now give my love to Harry and them. Oh! Don’t forget to come over sometime and talk with me.”

 

She got a quick hug then a push to the fireplace. Val mentally shook her head at Molly, what a woman; no other could deal with her bunch. Especially the twins, now there were some characters. She smiled as she thought of them and quickly composed her thoughts to speaking clearly.

 

“12 Grimmauld Place!” She said as she threw down the silver powder making the flames an emerald green. She quickly stepped in the bright flames and felt a familiar tingling sensation. Her body felt like it was bursting upwards at hyperspeed, finally the feeling stopped. She stepped out into a musty room lighted by a warm lamp, on the couch was a dark haired man reading the Prophet. She was unnoticed by this other occupant since his back was facing her. So she took a minute to study him. He had long, black hair if could only be described as shaggy. From what she could see he had more than a few tattoos all of an artistic value. He was wearing what seemed to be a muscle shirt, for it seemed to cling to him at an impossible tightness. She wondered if his breathing was affected by the shirt. It was then she realised she was standing there in a stranger’s house studying a man she didn’t know, and her arms were starting to get tired from holding the groceries.

 

“Excuse me, I’m on an errand for Molly.” She said softly at the sound of her voice the man’s head snapped up. He turned around.

 

“Ah, sorry I didn’t notice you, she said she was sending them today…let me help you.” He came up and took the bags from her arms.

 

“Thanks, with that weight I think you’ll be good for a few months.” She grinned at him, just then Ginny and Harry walked in, Harry’s hand around Ginny’s waist. Ginny screamed when she saw Val standing into the middle of their living room.

 

“Val!” She ran to hug her best friend.

 

“Easy there Ginny, I swear you hug me like you haven’t seen me in years instead of last week.” She said laughing as she returned the smaller girl’s hug.

 

“What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Have you decided to move in? Have you met Sirius? What are in those bags he’s holding? Oh! Those must be groceries, have you seen mom?” Ginny had been talking about a mile a minute and Val grinned at the resemblance to her mother.

 

“While you take a breathing break I’ll try to answer in order.” She said with a small smirk as her friend smacked her arm. “I’m here because I’ve been trying to track you down, I’ve only been here a few minutes, Molly sends her love to Harry and a complaint that she never gets to see you anymore.”

 

“You missed a few.” Harry said laughing and kissing Ginny on the check. “I’ve got to go to the office for a few hours. I’ll be back as fast as I can. Nice seeing you again Val.”

 

Val waved to the green-eyed boy as he started to head out of the room, clapping the shoulder of the other man who was returning to the living room. She looked at the man entering the room a moment wondering when he left. Ginny looked at her then at him again, her face brightened for a moment.

 

“Oh! Val this is Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather. Sirius this is my best friend Val Houx, the one I asked to move in.” She said gesturing to each of them in turn; Val held out her hand and studied him again now that she could see him close up. He had the curly mess of hair she saw before and she got a better view of the tattoos, he had steely eyes they made her want to just lose herself in them.  She startled herself, but what was she thinking, she wasn’t interested. At all. Ever. No relationships for this girl, she was done with that scene and content with her lonely life in her little cottage.

 

“Sirius, can you show Val around? I have to write letters to some quidditch coaches and other dreadfully boring things.”

 

“Sure no problem, Ginny.” Sirius said looking Val over and smirking.

 

Val looked at her friend like a deer caught in headlights, not only was she having dangerous thoughts about this man; her friend was intentionally putting them together. Now that was friendship, she glared at Ginny. While Sirius seemed oblivious to the undercurrents in the room and more interested in casually looking at her. Of course she wasn’t about enlighten him either, she shot him a glare before going back to looking at Ginny. She tried to sent a mental message saying, oh please don’t make me do this; and if Ginny got it she pointedly ignored it. She said her farewells and sat down at the desk in the living room.

 

“So, Val, was it? Does Val stand for something?” He said leading her through the big apartment.

 

“It stands for Valeraine; it was my grandmother’s name.” Val trailed off, pointedly looking at everything but him.

 

“It’s to be quite pretty. Graceful and very French.” Sirius had a smirk gracing his face when she quickly looked at his face then looked away.

 

“I was Fr-, I mean, I am French.” She said quickly correcting her mistake. “Though I hardly count it anymore, I mean I been everywhere, in the Muggle and Wizard world.”

 

“And you decided to settle here?” He said having almost covered the whole bottom floor, only the study was left.

 

“Well not exactly settled, though, I suppose I’m not going anywhere with my loved ones here and my job… ” She trailed off again and tilted her head questioningly. “I have a question.”

 

“Shoot.” Sirius said still chuckling.

 

“Weren’t you suspicious of a stranger in your fireplace?” She continued, “I’m sure I would be, I’d probably hex them to oblivion before they got close.”

 

“Well,” Sirius said chuckling again. “My floo system is connected to very few places.  Therefore it would very hard to be too suspicious plus, no offense, I knew I could take you.”

 

“Hmph!” Val snorted, “I’m sure you’d think that.”

 

He laughed by then they had covered the entire bottom floor and were making their way to the kitchen.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Why not? I doubt you can hardly get any worse.” She replied with a grin.

 

“Oh you have no idea.” Sirius said with a chuckle, and she didn’t heed that warning when it came.

  
Her mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem that starts with an S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Val and Sirius have a rather... passionate... fight. WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER  
> So if you don't like it don't read it :3 Post a few more chapters tomorrow.

## Chapter 2: The Problem that starts with an S

 

A month later, with persuading of Ginny, Molly, Percy, and Sirius, Val had decided to move into Grimmauld Place for the summer. She moved her stuff into a large room and she decided to rent the cottage for the summer, having already paid for it. The first few weeks she couldn't sleep, now after a few months she still had night or two when she couldn't sleep, like tonight. Sighing Val got up and stumbled downstairs to make tea. Getting a cup, filling it up with water, and being too lazy to wait she did a silent spell to warm the water. Glaring into the cup for a moment as if it was the cause of all her problems she got some lemon tea and put the tea bag in. She padded softly with her mug into the living room where the cool breeze was flowing in; she sat down on the couch, and levitated her book to her. A romance between two very opposite people who both worked in a police force. She liked both the plot and the romantic aspects, though this was the only time she let herself think of a time when she felt like she had it all. She gulped. Maybe she didn't want to read this book after all. She didn't need to reminisce right now. She took a sip of tea then decided to start reading again. Unfortunately, she was so wrapped up in the book she didn't realise someone was behind her until the book was snatched from her grasp.

 

"What's this about then?" A velvet voice asked.

 

"Can I have my book back?" Val asked her voice dripping with contempt.

 

"Maybe…" Sirius said with a smirk as he plopped down on the couch next to her. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Sirius was older than her. He seemed so childlike sometimes,than at other times very, very experienced. She hated how he could bring out the more immature side of her that she despised. He also made her tense and feel things she hadn't for a long time. Dangerous Feelings. He glanced at her and started to read a bit into the book, as he flipped through he found a page and his eyes widened a tiny bit. She frowned and tried to snatch the book away. She missed.

 

"Sirius that part is adults only. I'm sorry hon but you'll have to give it back now." She said using the voice she'd use for a child.

 

Sirius eyes started to glitter and he gave her a predatory look that she had seen only once before, her temper began rising at the look. He just started to grin at her and cocked his head.

 

"Oh? You think I don't know about this stuff…hon?" He started mockingly, "I think I know a bit more about that than you do. I don't need a book to tell me what happens."

 

"So you are amusing. You honestly think I need a book or that I haven't seen what happens in the bedroom?" She snorted. "Of course, I won't spoil your little illusion you have of me."

 

"Illusion? Look at yourself? Baggy shirt and shorts, not exactly screaming experienced." Sirius said his anger also rising at her tone.

 

"Some girls don't flaunt themselves! It is something called modesty, not that I think you would know of that! Oh lord Sirius, 'Sex God', Lover of all women, will bone anything in a skirt." She said, their fight getting louder and louder by the minute.

 

Sirius cursed roundly and said a quick silencing spell before turning back to her his eyes practically a sparkling liquid silver. "It's not like I made the names, I aim to please and obviously it works. Not that you'll ever know."

 

"Like I'd want to. No Sirius Black! Just because you have a skewed perception of me, don't think for a second I'd ever. Ever! Have sex with you." She said scathingly.

 

"What? The so-called worldly woman wouldn't have sex? Interesting... And I thought the French were known for love." He said start to stalk towards her.

 

"A French stereotype has nothing to do with me not wanting to have sex with you. Maybe I would have sex, if an appealing guy came along, so far I haven't seen one."

 

Sirius made a sound akin to growling, not only did the woman have to nerve to insult his status of 'Sex God' but also his appeal to woman. Of course he knew he could have any woman he wanted but this vile bitch decides to strip him of almost all of the pride he had. Oh, he wanted to give the favour back to her.

 

"An appealing guy?" He huffed, "You know rumour has it that you go to bars and leave alone... How high are your standards?"

 

"What?" She gasped her hand shooting up to cover her mouth, "You know what a standard is?"

 

"Damn it!" He got inches away from her, his scared face looming over hers, "You are the most infuriating goddamn waste of space I have ever met and I went to school with Severus Snape!"

 

"You are the one to talk? What the hell do you actually do with your life, besides sex and living off your family fortune? I actually have a college degree, I have done so many goddamn things to help others, and what did I get for it...! Argh! You have no idea you infuriating man.!" She yelled in frustration, her fists now clenched.

 

"You...you are-" He got cut off he glared at her sparkling blue eyes and suddenly she was against the wall.

 

She kissed him, to show that bastard that she could indeed have some experience. God, was he good at it, she shivered at his experience. As he deepened the kiss she wrestled with him for dominance, he groaned, his hands moving down her next to explore the hemline of her shirt and the skin just under it, and then slowly began to move his tongue against her lip gently. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat, the winning the dominance game forgotten, as he went a slower pace. She felt herself go weak against him and somehow her fingers got tangled up in his hair. He moved his calloused hands in sensual circles on the small of her back. Making her sigh and then lean back against the wall in a daze of pleasure. He smirked at her response but groaned as her hips moved slowly against him. As he reached to start to pull her shirt off she pushed him off. That was when she realise what she was doing, or better yet who she was doing. She straightened up her eyes widened with a look of shock and fear.

 

"Yeah right, you...You arrogant son of a bitch!" She bit off and decked him, in the nose, making a loud cracking sound. Then, turning around, stalked back to her room where she contained her urge to slam the door.

 

It felt good, both the making out and punching Sirius, but it also was going to lead to disaster. Ever since Africa with her grandmother, she didn't have sex, didn't think about it, or even really looked at men. She... Couldn't. Not without thinking of an awful memory. It's just something that she had to live without. No men, but yet Sirius... She had actually kissed him. Most men made her tense up when they touched her accidentally. That memory haunted her, every once in awhile giving her nightmares, every time she saw, him. Her grandmother even blamed herself, but she knew that it was no one's fault besides him, who else's fault could it be... Though tonight she didn't have a cold sweat drenching nightmare, she had a hot dream about Sirius.

 

Sirius' POV:

 

She may have been the best kiss he had ever had. At first she had independence fighting him for control making him hot but then once he took it she became the opposite. Hardly being able to do anything so caught up in the feelings. Then she moved those hips...

 

His nose really hurt though. No time for thinking about the wonderful body that was so warm and, almost, inviting. He sighed and got out his wand to do the annoyingly familiar spell. He waved his wand then flicked it up at his nose as he said,

 

"Episky."

 

Pain shot through and then stop suddenly as the blood started to come down from his nose. He grabbed the folded paper towel he had gotten pressed it to his nose. He wasn't mad at her, wouldn't be the first time a woman had hit him after he kissed her. Though he was concerned about one factor, that look she had after he had started to take off her shirt. He could plainly see shock written all over her, but the way her body tensed and that one look in her eyes wasn't shock. In fact if he had to put a name to it... It'd be fear. As he started to think about it more he came up with lots of questions. What did she get for being helpful? Why does she dress like a bag woman? Why was she afraid? And what did he really know about her past? Ginny had told him that she had been everywhere then finally settled in London getting her degree and working at the ministry.

 

Speaking of which he had to get ready for work. He was a part of a more secretive part of the ministry, a branch of the wizard police. He interrogated criminals, looked into serial cases, took control of all cases having to do with old magic, and did undercover work. Tonight though, he had to write up all the reports for everything they had done this week. While h team was out checking a serial case the public didn't know about. All of their work was kept under wraps until they were done then the ministry took claims for it and the news would say the wizard police had done it. He honestly though Tonks would have been great at job despite her clumsiness, but she had died in the war. Also leaving his best friend to raise their child alone, but fatherhood suited him. Sirius had never seen Remus more happy, even Ron Weasley, who was dense as a rock noticed. He sighed and grabbed his jacket as he left deciding he needed the air tonight so he'd ride his motorcycle. His thoughts were filled with Val, even when he got to work and was caught up in the paper trails and forums to fill out. He also thought about the ball coming up, the Minister decided him and his team had to attended. Val was going to be there, he wondered what she was going to say when she saw him.

 

Val's POV :

 

She woke up in a daze the next morning. Her dream scaring her and also the dread of having to deal with Sirius this morning weighed on her like someone had put a bag of rocks on her shoulders. She sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. She dressed simply in an old tie- dyed tee-shirt and a pair of jean shorts coming down to her mid-thighs. She didn't want attention, and she had promised herself never to try to get a man to look at her again. Then her mind started to remind her about Sirius, how she wouldn't mind his attention. She sighed again and rubbed her temple on each side in clockwise circles. She just knew today was going to be hell. She brushed her teeth, took to other necessities before grabbing her purse, and disapparating to the farest away cafe she could think of, which happened to be in France. Café Sous La Lune Bleue, one of her favourite spots to go to when she couldn't think, or as in many cases, thought too much. She walked into the little cafe by the river and waited for a waiter to seat her.

 

"Outside or inside Mademoiselle?" The waiter asked as he saw her and came to her assistance.

 

"À l'extérieur, s'il vous plaît." She replied slipping into her natural tongue telling him she'd rather sit outside..

 

"Oui! Dussitôt." He scurried off to get menus and came back to escort her to a table on the riverside.

 

She loved the cafe. It was a quaint little place that was far enough from the city to feel secluded and close enough to the river to feel the spray if you reach over the black wire fence. Though it wasn't popular it got good business, mostly by wealthy wizard patrons.

 

"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire mademoiselle?" A waitress came up to take her order.

 

"Thé au jasmin avec un croissant, s'il vous plaît." She had ordered a jasmine tea, which was her favourite, with a croissant on the side. Not exactly the most nourishing but it was something. While she waited she got out her book on the tribes of Africa, she might has well get some relaxation in. After her tea and croissant was delivered she got a little bored with her book. Not that it wasn't interested, she just wasn't in the mood for a book. She got out her cell phone and texted Ginny to meet her at the cafe. She pondered on her actions a bit after she had sent the text, wondering if she could have disapparated to the house and gotten Ginny to sideways apparate with her, it might have been easier. Then again she might have bumped into Sirius and god knew she didn't want to see him. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, no, she just didn't want to have to fight the urge to punch him again. A pop sounded behind her alerting her to a her friend's arrival. The other redhead plopped into the seat besides her, her long hair in a ponytail, and in similar clothes to Val though hers were a little more form fitting.

 

"So, what did you do to Sirius?" Ginny asked skipping to the punch.

 

"I didn't do anything. The blimey git decided to pick a fight and he's mad 'cause he couldn't win." Val reported with a glare.

 

"Ah, his nose is fixed, but he's been weird this morning. So I suppose whatever you did worked!" Ginny grinned at her friend.

 

"Why thank you!" Val smiled back, "So now that we are here, let's talk about Harry."

 

"What can I say?" Ginny started with a slight smile, "He's amazing, he's wonderful, he's great in bed! But my issue right now is that even though the war is over and Sirius is back, he can't get on the right track. I know he needs time to get that everything is truly over but I want to help! Everytime I try to talk to him about it he just pretends that I didn't say anything."

 

"Have you tried just letting him be, with him knowing you're there for him, and see if he comes to you." Val said putting a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder.

 

"I guess I haven't tried that..." She gave Val a bright smile after a moment, "Now we can go shopping in Paris!"

 

"Yes," Val said laughing, "Now we can finally shop!"

 

As they paid and left the small cafe, they had the waiter call a car for them to have the afternoon with. Val wanted Ginny and her to feel like queens today. Though with Ginny be a professional quidditch player she had more use for formal gown them Val did as a cursebreaker, but there was formal coming up for the ministry, celebrating a good case that went into their favour. Ginny and Val were both coming as Ginny's boyfriend worked at the Ministry and Val worked there as well. Though Ginny knew that Sirius also worked at the ministry, but his job was very co-ops. Not that she was going to tell Val, there was some serious sexual tension, and she was going to do everything in her power to help Val get laid. She knew ever since her wanker of a boyfriend, Val had been scarred and anti-men. What she needed a good bedding to help her back to her feet! Ginny first dragged her to a store that was three stories full of everything a woman needed Beauté Délice de Mimi it was called. The first floor was makeup, Ginny had dragged her around getting just about one of everything. That took a hour and a half. Then on to the next floor which was clothing, which Ginny had somehow convinced her to get a dress which was the complete antithesis of her style. It had a bodice that was a dark purple paisley, with even darker off-shoulder ruffled straps, then the skirt started mid-abdomen, and it was dark brown with a ruffled edge that made it swirl when she moved. She couldn't help but admire it and hate it at the same time. It was beautiful, but also very revealing. The bodice was scooping down to show more cleavage than she was used to. It stopped low enough to show a lot of cleavage but well aways from a slip down.

 

Next floor was acessories, everything from shoes to jewelry. Here, while Ginny eyed the jewelry, Val went and looked for shoes to match her admired most of the sparkling stilettos, but they weren't her style by any standards, since as a curse breaker she wore either boots or tennis shoes to work. Then she saw them, they were the perfect shoes, they were low heels, dark purple with a bow on the top, and what made them perfect in her eyes was that they were satin. She was almost to the point of drooling over these shoes, Ginny saw her friend's look and came rushing over to see what was the object of this rapt attention.

 

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw the shoes, "These are amazing, and they match perfectly with your dress. We have to get them, now!"

 

"Trust me, it's a done deal." They hurried the the checkout to pay for their very expensive venture which, Val thought, was worth it for those shoes. The were just too good to be true, she was now truly excited for the party.

 

 


	3. A Past Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, Percy Weasley is strangely wise, and Sirius is just his self. Be get a brief look into her past... Not the best nor the worst, it still scars her though.

Chapter 3

But the feeling was short lived as Ginny looked at her watch and gave her a look, she had to leave for practice soon. Val also had to get to work, today she wasn’t set to go until seven, she had the night shift today. Luckily for her one of her good friends was also on this shift. Though in a different area, she was just sorting through artifacts tonight, so it wasn’t too big of a deal if she talked to him for a bit. She grinned at Ginny and they apparated to Grimmauld. As the landed they were giggling over some skirts they found that they thought were absolutely ridiculous. They headed to the kitchen with their bags in tow, as they came in, Val noticed that Harry and Sirius were there. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then smirk as she noticed his nose, it was fixed by still had a hell of a bruise. Her eyes quickly settled on Harry instead, greeting him.

“I have to night shift, so I’m sure you want some time with Ginny before she has to get to practice.” She flashed him a knowing smile and gathered her bags as she headed out of the kitchen.

“Hey gorgeous,” She heard Harry say, she heard footstep quickly leaving the kitchen, and slowing as they came closer to her.

“Sirius.” Val greeted him curtly.

“Valaraine.” He said, knowing that calling her by her full name annoyed her.

“Look,” Val turned around to face him, “I’m sorry that I hurt your pride.”

“Really?” He almost rolled his eyes but he also knew her, this was the closest thing to an apology he’d probably get, “Prove it.”

“What?” She looked taken aback. 

“I said, prove it.” He smirked at her, “At least make up for it.”

“You... At least have to do the same.” She gave him an a look and continued her voice only tinged with sarcasm, “You are a very... charming person, and I’m not surprised that people, ahem, women fall at your feet.”

“Hm,” He paused looking smug and thinking about what to say, “You aren’t a waste of goddamn space and I swear you're not a prude, plus not a bad kisser.”

“Sirius Orion Black!” She yelled as he rushed past her, his steps going upstairs, but she didn’t bother trying to follow him. “You’re lucky I have to get to work, bastard.”

She glared at his door as she past to get to her room. Making mental promises to visit the Twins to get a special present for him. She went into her room and slammed the door. She sighed and thought about how he’s never going to change as she set her shopping bags on her bed. She slipped on a black cami and put a shimmery blouse over it. A professional looking skirt that came down just above her knees with athletic shorts underneath. The ministry liked all of their curse-breakers working in the office or library to wear more professional clothes. Not that most listened, she was going to at least try until she got to the artifact room. She ran a quick brush through her hair making it look somewhat presentable. Grabbing her bag she rushed out of her room, cursing Sirius for making her late. She ran down the steps into the living room grabbing some Floo powder which was in a bowl on the mantlepiece.

“Ministry of Magic”

Again she felt tingly and her body shot upwards at an impossible speed. She landed in the hall of Fireplaces, as she called it, that were unusually empty. Of course most people have left by now leaving only the nightshifters and the workaholics. She waved to the security guard on duty and walked to the East Wing looking for one of her good friends. She opened the door to his office quietly, peering in to make sure that he was in there. Sure enough light by a table lamp he was in there hunched over some paper, reading intetally. She knocked on the door frame softly causing him to look up startled. 

“Hey there Perc,” She said greeting him, “Audrey kick you out for the night?”

“Not exactly,” He said laughing sheepishly, “But we had a fight.”

“Oh lord, you are practically married to her at this point! So is it for the makeup sex or what?” Val asked with mock exasperation.

“Val!” Percy started to glow, his face a bright red almost the same colour as his hair.

“It’s totally the makeup sex.” Val grinned at him and rolled her eyes, “So you want to join me in sorting through artifacts?”

“Well...” He looked down at his paper for a moment then back up to Val, “I guess I don’t have anything that can’t wait.”

“Great!” She grinned at him, waiting as he gathered a few papers and turned off the lamp. They walked together filling each other in on what has been going on in each other’s lives. Val expressing her frustration with Sirius and Percy explained how his new job was going. Of course they listen to each other and present idea and comments. Finally the came up to the elevator that would take them down to the room where the artifacts are kept. Val’s job was to sort through new arrivals and sort them according to the risk factor. Luckily for Val she had the easy bunch. As they entered the elevator she punched in her code, and it dinged as the doors closed, then they slowly started to climb down. Val chattered with Percy on what size diamond he should get Audrey, Val really liked her, she was a sweetie and fit perfectly with Percy. Audrey could only be described as a blonde bombshell. She was petite, blonde, blue-eyed, bubbly, and a lot to handle sometimes. Val was always tickled when she heard Percy talk about her, it was so obvious that she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Though Val knew that Audrey was head over heels so she didn’t mind. Finally the doors opened up to the artifact room. Or the AR as the curse breakers liked to call it was, limitless, dangerous, and had a personality of it’s own. Val hoped that AR would behave since she had a visitor with her. Though it wasn’t the first time that Percy had been there, she still had her finger crossed though. She led him to the tables and got out the box that she had to sort. He sat across from her and was working on some papers for the Minister of Magic. While she was in the back getting some of the tall trays with wheels, she slipped out of her professional clothes.“Percy?” She said after they were silent for a few minutes, “I wonder, what the hell he does with his life?”

Percy started to laugh then choking from all the dust in the air, “I’m assuming that you mean Sirius?”

“Mhm-hm” She didn’t look up from the artifact that she was sorting on the carts.

“What is it about him that bothers you that much?” Percy asked chuckling again.

“Everything! He’s smug, an egomaniac, childish..... The list never ends!” She cried.

“Did you... Have you...? You know...” Percy started to blush again.

“Wait...! You think I’d ever! No! Oh god no!” Val practically jumped out of her seat.

“Oh, well the way you talk about him,” Percy began, still blushing, “It sounds like only a lover could get that under your skin...”

“Never! In a million years would I ever... Never! Not ever again!”

“Val, you realise that it’s okay to move on?” Percy said tentatively.

“I have, but I will never get involved with a man again. It’ll just end and when it does it’ll end very badly.”

“Stephan was a prick.” Percy said flatly.

“I would rather not talk about this.” Val said, having enough of the conversation and the painful memories it was bringing up.

“Val, I know... It was hard for you. Despite what you say though, it’s clear you aren’t over it.” Percy said laying his hand on hers.

“Percy.” Val voice cracked in the middle of his name.

“Fine... I’ll stop, but just because you happen to be one of my closest friends.” Percy said with a wry grin taking his hand away.

“Thank you.” She said going back to sorting with a vigour. All was silent for a bit, Percy though deep in his papers glanced at her every five minutes or so, Val was turning all of her attentions to her work trying not to think of anything. Surprisingly her mind went back to a memory of one of the first weeks she was at Grimmauld Place.

She was cooking breakfast Saturday morning thinking no one was going to be up for a while she just had kept on her shorter sleep short and a matching tee shirt. To her surprise, Sirius comes through the kitchen door with just some lightweight pants on, she stared at him a moment before going back to cooking. After a moment she goes and gets a coffee mug then fills it three-quarters full of coffee.

“How do you take your coffee?” Val asked him.

“Here, let me.” He comes up behind her and as he takes the cup from her hands he leans down slightly breathing on her ear. He’s holding the cup in front of her, trapping her against him.

“If you want...” He said close to her ear, “We could have, coffee, upstairs.”

She gave out a choked gasp when she realised what he meant.

“The pancakes and bacon are burning. You need to let me go, Sirius.”

“And we can’t have that.” He slowly let her go, winking at her when she looked, “If you ever want, just come up.”

For the rest of the day her eyes followed him, taking in the way he walked, how he spoke, and that his silver eyes kept meeting hers. She was mad at herself afterwards for reacting that way to him, she was also mad at him for making her knees weak.

“You know about his past don’t you?” Percy said suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Sure, sometimes I just say things... That I don’t mean. I know he’s made his way through life without much, if any, help from his family.” Val sighed again.

“Does he know about yours?” Percy asked hesitantly.

“No!” Val jerked up again her eyes widened. 

“You two will never get anywhere-” Percy got cut off by Val.

“There is nothing to go anywhere with.” Val said glaring at her friend, “I swear sometimes, if you weren’t one of my oldest friends, I’d have killed you by now.”

“Then good for me I am,” Percy teased, breezily changing the subject. The rest of the night they had a good time talking. They avoided the topics they were both thinking about, but Val enjoyed the rest of the time with him a lot. Finally about one o’clock, it was time for them to leave. Val put away the trays and boxes then grabbed her bag with her clothes in it. They stopped by Percy’s office again to let him put his paper’s away and lock up. They laughed at old tales of college and Hogwarts as they came up the hall of fireplaces.

“Well, tell Audrey I said hello.” She said hugging Percy.

“I will. I’ll see you at the party, right?” Percy gave her a look.

“Of course...Mother.” She laughed and waved as he walked into the fireplace.

“12 Grimmauld Place.” She called as she stepped into the emerald flames. By now she was so used to the feeling of the floo-system, she hardly noticed the feeling. That also might have something to do with how dead tired she was. Luckily the party for the Ministry wasn’t until this Saturday, so she had two days to get ready and well rested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ministry ball approaches. Val and Sirius both prepare for it, in different ways.

## Chapter 3

 

But the feeling was short lived as Ginny looked at her watch and gave her a look, she had to leave for practice soon. Val also had to get to work, today she wasn’t set to go until seven, she had the night shift today. Luckily for her one of her good friends was also on this shift. Though in a different area, she was just sorting through artifacts tonight, so it wasn’t too big of a deal if she talked to him for a bit. She grinned at Ginny and they apparated to Grimmauld. As the landed they were giggling over some skirts they found that they thought were absolutely ridiculous. They headed to the kitchen with their bags in tow, as they came in, Val noticed that Harry and Sirius were there. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then smirk as she noticed his nose, it was fixed by still had a hell of a bruise. Her eyes quickly settled on Harry instead, greeting him.

 

“I have to night shift, so I’m sure you want some time with Ginny before she has to get to practice.” She flashed him a knowing smile and gathered her bags as she headed out of the kitchen.

 

“Hey gorgeous,” She heard Harry say, she heard footstep quickly leaving the kitchen, and slowing as they came closer to her.

 

“Sirius.” Val greeted him curtly.

 

“Valaraine.” He said, knowing that calling her by her full name annoyed her.

 

“Look,” Val turned around to face him, “I’m sorry that I hurt your pride.”

 

“Really?” He almost rolled his eyes but he also knew her, this was the closest thing to an apology he’d probably get, “Prove it.”

 

“What?” She looked taken aback.

 

“I said, prove it.” He smirked at her, “At least make up for it.”

 

“You... At least have to do the same.” She gave him an a look and continued her voice only tinged with sarcasm, “You are a very... charming person, and I’m not surprised that people, ahem, women fall at your feet.”

 

“Hm,” He paused looking smug and thinking about what to say, “You aren’t a waste of goddamn space and I swear you're not a prude, plus not a bad kisser.”

 

“Sirius Orion Black!” She yelled as he rushed past her, his steps going upstairs, but she didn’t bother trying to follow him. “You’re lucky I have to get to work, bastard.”

 

She glared at his door as she past to get to her room. Making mental promises to visit the Twins to get a special present for him. She went into her room and slammed the door. She sighed and thought about how he’s never going to change as she set her shopping bags on her bed. She slipped on a black cami and put a shimmery blouse over it. A professional looking skirt that came down just above her knees with athletic shorts underneath. The ministry liked all of their curse-breakers working in the office or library to wear more professional clothes. Not that most listened, she was going to at least try until she got to the artifact room. She ran a quick brush through her hair making it look somewhat presentable. Grabbing her bag she rushed out of her room, cursing Sirius for making her late. She ran down the steps into the living room grabbing some Floo powder which was in a bowl on the mantlepiece.

 

“Ministry of Magic”

 

Again she felt tingly and her body shot upwards at an impossible speed. She landed in the hall of Fireplaces, as she called it, that were unusually empty. Of course most people have left by now leaving only the nightshifters and the workaholics. She waved to the security guard on duty and walked to the East Wing looking for one of her good friends. She opened the door to his office quietly, peering in to make sure that he was in there. Sure enough light by a table lamp he was in there hunched over some paper, reading intetally. She knocked on the door frame softly causing him to look up startled.

 

“Hey there Perc,” She said greeting him, “Audrey kick you out for the night?”

 

“Not exactly,” He said laughing sheepishly, “But we had a fight.”

 

“Oh lord, you are practically married to her at this point! So is it for the makeup sex or what?” Val asked with mock exasperation.

 

“Val!” Percy started to glow, his face a bright red almost the same colour as his hair.

 

“It’s totally the makeup sex.” Val grinned at him and rolled her eyes, “So you want to join me in sorting through artifacts?”

 

“Well...” He looked down at his paper for a moment then back up to Val, “I guess I don’t have anything that can’t wait.”

 

“Great!” She grinned at him, waiting as he gathered a few papers and turned off the lamp. They walked together filling each other in on what has been going on in each other’s lives. Val expressing her frustration with Sirius and Percy explained how his new job was going. Of course they listen to each other and present idea and comments. Finally the came up to the elevator that would take them down to the room where the artifacts are kept. Val’s job was to sort through new arrivals and sort them according to the risk factor. Luckily for Val she had the easy bunch. As they entered the elevator she punched in her code, and it dinged as the doors closed, then they slowly started to climb down.  Val chattered with Percy on what size diamond he should get Audrey, Val really liked her, she was a sweetie and fit perfectly with Percy. Audrey could only be described as a blonde bombshell. She was petite, blonde, blue-eyed, bubbly, and a lot to handle sometimes. Val was always tickled when she heard Percy talk about her, it was so obvious that she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Though Val knew that Audrey was head over heels so she didn’t mind. Finally the doors opened up to the artifact room. Or the AR as the curse breakers liked to call it was, limitless, dangerous, and had a personality of it’s own. Val hoped that AR would behave since she had a visitor with her. Though it wasn’t the first time that Percy had been there, she still had her finger crossed though. She led him to the tables and got out the box that she had to sort. He sat across from her and was working on some papers for the Minister of Magic. While she was in the back getting some of the tall trays with wheels, she slipped out of her professional clothes.“Percy?” She said after they were silent for a few minutes, “I wonder, what the hell he does with his life?”

 

Percy started to laugh then choking from all the dust in the air, “I’m assuming that you mean Sirius?”

 

“Mhm-hm” She didn’t look up from the artifact that she was sorting on the carts.

 

“What is it about him that bothers you that much?” Percy asked chuckling again.

 

“Everything! He’s smug, an egomaniac, childish..... The list never ends!” She cried.

 

“Did you... Have you...? You know...” Percy started to blush again.

 

“Wait...! You think I’d ever! No! Oh god no!” Val practically jumped out of her seat.

 

“Oh, well the way you talk about him,” Percy began, still blushing, “It sounds like only a lover could get that under your skin...”

 

“Never! In a million years would I ever... Never! Not ever again!”

 

“Val, you realise that it’s okay to move on?” Percy said tentatively.

 

“I have, but I will never get involved with a man again. It’ll just end and when it does it’ll end  very badly.”

 

“Stephan was a prick.” Percy said flatly.

 

“I would rather not talk about this.” Val said, having enough of the conversation and the painful memories it was bringing up.

 

“Val, I know... It was hard for you. Despite what you say though, it’s clear you aren’t over it.” Percy said laying his hand on hers.

 

“Percy.” Val voice cracked in the middle of his name.

 

“Fine...  I’ll stop, but just because you happen to be one of my closest friends.” Percy said with a wry grin taking his hand away.

 

“Thank you.” She said going back to sorting with a vigour. All was silent for a bit, Percy though deep in his papers glanced at her every five minutes or so, Val was turning all of her attentions to her work trying not to think of anything. Surprisingly her mind went back to a memory of one of the first weeks she was at Grimmauld Place.

 

_She was cooking breakfast Saturday morning thinking no one was going to be up for a while she just had kept on her shorter sleep short and a matching tee shirt. To her surprise, Sirius comes through the kitchen door with just some lightweight pants on, she stared at him a moment before going back to cooking. After a moment she goes and gets a coffee mug then fills it three-quarters full of coffee._

_“How do you take your coffee?” Val asked him._

_“Here, let me.” He comes up behind her and as he takes the cup from her hands he leans down slightly breathing on her ear. He’s holding the cup in front of her, trapping her against him._

_“If you want...” He said close to her ear, “We could have, coffee, upstairs.”_

_She gave out a choked gasp when she realised what he meant._

_“The pancakes and bacon are burning. You need to let me go, Sirius.”_

_“And we can’t have that.” He slowly let her go, winking at her when she looked, “If you ever want, just come up.”_

_For the rest of the day her eyes followed him, taking in the way he walked, how he spoke, and that his silver eyes kept meeting hers. She was mad at herself afterwards for reacting that way to him, she was also mad at him for making her knees weak._

 

“You know about his past don’t you?” Percy said suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sure, sometimes I just say things... That I don’t mean. I know he’s made his way through life without much, if any, help from his family.” Val sighed again.

 

“Does he know about yours?” Percy asked hesitantly.

 

“No!” Val jerked up again her eyes widened.

 

“You two will never get anywhere-” Percy got cut off by Val.

 

“There is nothing to go anywhere with.” Val said glaring at her friend, “I swear sometimes, if you weren’t one of my oldest friends, I’d have killed you by now.”

 

“Then good for me I am,” Percy teased, breezily changing the subject. The rest of the night they had a good time talking. They avoided the topics they were both thinking about, but Val enjoyed the rest of the time with him a lot. Finally about one o’clock, it was time for them to leave. Val put away the trays and boxes then grabbed her bag with her clothes in it. They stopped by Percy’s office again to let him put his paper’s away and lock up. They laughed at old tales of college and Hogwarts as they came up the hall of fireplaces.

 

“Well, tell Audrey I said hello.” She said hugging Percy.

 

“I will. I’ll see you at the party, right?” Percy gave her a look.

 

“Of course...Mother.” She laughed and waved as he walked into the fireplace.

 

“12 Grimmauld Place.” She called as she stepped into the emerald flames. By now she was so used to the feeling of the floo-system, she hardly noticed the feeling. That also might have something to do with how dead tired she was. Luckily the party for the Ministry wasn’t until this Saturday, so she had two days to get ready and well rested.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I changed the format, sorry, I'll go back and fix the rest of the chapters.)

## Chapter 5:

When Maria was done, Val hardly recognized herself. Maria had given her a more natural look but yet sophisticated. A look she hadn’t known since she was in Africa, and surprisingly she liked it.

“Oh! You look so gorgeous!” Maria squealed as she looked over her handiwork. Maria checked her watch then gasped at the time, “We need to get you in that dress! It’s almost time.”

“What?” Val looked at her own watch, indeed it was nearing seven o’clock. She could hardly believe she had been at the spa that long. She did an accio to get her dress to come to the spa, and a shopping bag zoomed into the room. Nearly knocking Maria over in the process. Stepping out of the chair she walked over to the bag. Gently taking out her dress, she sighed forgetting how truly gorgeous it was. Maria grinned at the look and poked her shoulder to get her out of her daze.

“We also need the shoes, sweetie.” Maria reminder her gently.

“Oh, of course.” Val shook her head to clear her thoughts and did the same thing with the shoes as she had done with the dress but this time a shoebox came flying into the room. It expertly dodged obstacles then landed at Val’s feet. Maria grinned at her then gathered the dress and box, she then lead Val to the changing room in back. When Maria left, Val struggled into the dress. She would need Maria to tighten the lace up back, but besides that it was perfect. She nervously smoothed down the skirt as she looked at herself in the mirror. To her surprise the Mirror looked back.

“You look gorgeous babe! Trust me, i’ve done this job long enough now. You’ll knock all boys’ socks off.” The mirror said in what Val identify as a Brooklyn accent and it also seemed to be a male voice.

“You think?” She grinned at the mirror and spun around.

“Of course.” The mirror, somehow, nodded in approval. Val felt almost giddy, but as she left for the ball, it turned into nervousness. She left the bag with her clothes with Maria and hugged her impulsively.

“Go get’em witch!” Maria said with a wink, pushing Val towards the doors. Maria helped Val flag down a cab, but before Val could get inside, Maria check her over and fussed a bit with her long curly hair. Which she had left down and had given her a more sensuous look, the complete the look Maria had added small pearl earrings. She looked amazing, and Maria was so proud of this girl who had obviously made a complete 360 change. Know Maria was one of those very generous people that once they saw someone in need that they would go to just about any lengths to help. And, well, Maria had set her sights Val, so before she let Val drive off she gave her a card with her information on it.

“Tell me how it goes!” She said with a grin as she stepped back from the cab.

Val gladly accepted the card from Maria, she seemed to be such a doll. Thinking about Maria distracted her only the first few minutes before she started to get nervous again. She tried to get her mind to wander and quietly her mind sent her thoughts about a certain scruffy man. Sirius had invaded her thoughts again, she wondered what he was doing tonight. She wondered if he’d go out, if he’d pick up a girl, then her mind turned to more intimate subjects. Like if he just liked to tease and torment her or was his attentions sincere. That thought itself confused and worried her, she actually would have preferred he just liked to tease girls and wasn’t serious. But then again, somehow he didn’t come across as having no interest in her. He may tease her but he was always watchful too.

_Val was in the den, looking for a new book to read. She was all out of new reading material. She stood on the wobbly chair with wheels that she had pushed up against the bookshelf. She moved so her weighted was equally distributed, then reached her hand up for the book that had caught her eye. Though she still has a few inches short, of course, she hadn’t thought of conjuring it down Val didn’t like to use magic excessively. Though sometimes she did use magic to cheat on housework. Having lived in the muggle world for years at college and during her travels she was used to doing things on her own.  She got on her toes and leaned forward but as she did the chair started to slid back. Her hands clung to the bookshelf but all of the sudden she torn for the chair. Her eyes were closed in anxious waiting, they opened to see a very angry looking Sirius. Her hands had settled themselves around his neck and he shifted her so she was bridal style._

__

_“What the hell do you think you were doing?” He asked glaring, and still not putting her down._

__

_“Getting a book. What did it look like?” She sneered at him, his tone setting off her temper._

__

_“It looked like you were trying to get yourself killed.” Sirius reported moving to the sofa to sit but not letting her out of his iron clad grasp._

__

_“You would know about that.” She glared back at him huffing as her struggles to escape had no effect whatsoever._

__

_“Why didn’t you just use magic?” He asked after a moment or two of studying her, his tone exasperated but less hostile._

__

_“I’m used to doing things the muggle away...” She trailed off with a shrug, feeling better but still very annoyed._

__

_“What if I hadn’t happened to be here?” He asked with another glare though this lacked much force._

__

_“Oh my hero.” She rolled her eyes, “I would have gotten a bruise, it’s not like I haven’t been hurt before. Oh will you let me go?”_

__

_“No.” He answered with a smirk._

__

_“Sirius!” He had begun to tickle her and between the laughing and gasping she tried unsuccessfully to hex him. He just laughed as he realise what she tried to do, then bent down putting his face next hers._

__

_“Next time use magic, I don’t want to have to worry about you. Besides next time, the punishment will be worse.” He whispered his lips barely grazing hers._

__

_He then got up slipping her on the sofa, Val was too shocked to even give him a snarky reply._

__

The cabby coughed and awakened her from her flashback. She flushed at her thoughts and realised that they were almost there.

“Can you stop here?” She asked, they were almost a block away and muggles wouldn’t be able to get in the area. The ministry put a type of force field around the area so that muggles wouldn't interfere with the celebration.

“Sure Miss.” He stopped the cab, she paid him and hopped out of the cab. She shivered and realised she had forgotten to get her wrap. Val started to walk the building they had rented. She again felt the butterflies take over her stomach, Val wondered who was going to be there. Or if she would have to dance, she had planned on spending the evening talking to various other employees’. Though she would try and at least dance once, god, she hadn’t danced for years now!  It would be wonderful to be able to again, she had always been passionate about dancing. As Val walked up to the building she opened her clutch to get out her invitation. The invitations had a charm that told someone with a counter-spell that they were indeed real. The wizard cops were serving as both security and the opening checkpoint.

“Invitation please.” One of the cops she knew said with a grin.

“Yes Ma’am.” Val gave her the invitation with a mock salute.

“You may go in, please enjoy yourself.” The other woman just rolled her eyes.

As Val entered she was shocked on how elegant the place was, the building was almost entirely marble. It had columns with a type of ivy growing on it and a dark green marble floor. It was a large open room with one side as a dance floor and the other had tables. On the other side was a stage with a side hallway, and it was already crowded. Val smiled at some acquaintances and made her way through the crowd until she saw Percy. Audrey was standing a bit aways but was gazing at Percy lovingly as he tripped over his words as he looked back at her. They were so perfect for eachother, Val looked at them,  and envy coursed through her. She quickly swallowed the emotion, Percy was a dear friend, besides did she really want what they had? The little voice in her head whispered yes. She just ignored it and walked to Audrey with a smile plastered on, Audrey noticed Val and grinned as she came nearer to her.

“Hey there supergirl.” She teased affectionately. Supergirl was the nickname that had been placed upon her when Audrey had first met her, she was handling two artifacts that were literally throwing themselves at each other. After she was done wrangling them Audrey was clapping and then dubbed Val ‘supergirl’.

Percy greeted her with a grin and excused himself from the people he was talking to so that he could say hello. He came up next to Audrey and slipped his arm around her waist.

“Val, I’m so glad you made it!” He said his smile about as big as it could get.

“I am too.” Val said the smile turning into a real one.

“And look at that dress! Ginny said it was amazing, but that is gorgeous!” Audrey exclaimed letting go of Percy to circle Val.

“Look at this shoes.” Val said with a laugh, as Audrey settled back into Percy’s arms she sighed over the shoes.

“You’ve got to tell me where you got those.” Val was about to respond, in fact her mouth may have been open, when all of the sudden the words escaped her. Her brown eyes met his gray ones, the world seemed to slip from out of her feet. A small smirk graced his face as he took her in, his eyes moved slowly down her body leaving trails of fire in their wake. Audrey saw at she was looking at and push Percy gently away from Val. He started to protested but she shushed him and pulled him along with a grin. Sirius started towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. As he approached started to speak to her, his voice lower than usual.

“You look exquisite.”

“W-what are you doing here?” Val stammered.

“I happened to have been invited.” His voice still low and seemed to pur, making her want to shiver.

“I thought only ministry workers were invited,” She said still stumbling over her words a bit, “Or do you have a date?”

“No date, I do some work for the ministry. Though I can’t really talk about it here,” He paused glancing over her again his eyes darkening for a few seconds, “Valaraine you certainly clean up well.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Val took him in, he was wearing a dark suit that made him look sophisticated and completely sexy. His hair was styled so that his bangs were smoothed back from his face, which was strangely appealing to her. She almost sighed before she caught herself. She was about to say something but she got cut off by the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Welcome all of you. Today we are celebrating the Johnson’s case which has won the people’s support and understanding for years to come! We would like to thank our lawyers and other law staff for their endless work towards this.” As Minister Shacklebolt went on but Val found it very difficult to pay attention when Sirius’ breath was tickling her ear. She wondered if he was doing this on purpose. Finally after what seemed to be eternity the Minister stepped off the stage and soft music began playing. An excited murmur went through the crowd and several couples stepped on the dance floor.

“May I have this dance?” Sirius asked with a sensuous smile and offered out his hand.

“Fine, but only this dance.” She huffed annoyed at how her body tingled when he smiled like that.

Sirius’ POV:

 

She looked like a goddess and certainly good enough to eat, all sorts of delicious thoughts entered his head. Her long red hair was down and the natural curl had been emphasized, she had one makeup but not quite enough to be too noticeable. As she had entered the room he had noticed several men take interested. Which he didn’t like, he was slowly coming to realise this girl made him feel something he hadn’t in a long time. With some feelings added, now if he could only get her to realise how she felt about him. Sirius knew that if he wanted to capture Val’s heart that he would have to tread carefully as Remus had noted, she was elusive but when she did come out, oh merlin, was she wildfire! As he lead her towards the dance floor, he noticed how several men eyed her again. He would make sure that no man would get close, he could be very good at that. He glare at them over Val’s head making most of them drop their gaze immediately.

 

This song was a faster waltz, which he knew quite well,  so he could help her if she didn’t know the steps. To his surprise Val fall into step easily with him gracefully following his lead, he could help but stare at her. She was such a wonderful woman, graceful, kind, yet she had a wild side that he craved. As the song progressed their steps began to become more and more complicated, each testing the others’ skills. Sirius was in awe of her. he quickly rose to each of her challenges and added a few of his own. As the song ended there was clapping for them and for another couple which he identified as Hermione Granger and her date, Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he also clapped for the young couple, they complimented each other quite well. He wondered where their relationship was going.

 

As the next song came on, he wrapped his arms around Val’s waist his hands resting on the small of her back. This was a song for couples to slow dance too, although she didn’t rest her head on his chest she did wrap her arms around his neck. He could feel one hand come up to brush the hair on his nape. He started to get goosebumps at the simple gesture, he started into her light brown eyes then down to her full lips. He really wanted to kiss her, but he knew if he did, he had a chance at losing her. He pressed her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers, he wondered if she knew what she did to him. Finally she let her head rest on his chest and he tightened his grip on her for a second. For a second his mind wandered, what was in her past the scared her off men, what would it be like for someone like her to be with him, then suddenly he felt one of those strange new feelings taking over. He leaned his head down now, starting to whisper small sweet phrases in French, his voice even deeper as his amatuer accent came out. She felt a tiny shiver run down her spine and he felt a sense of male pride that he could elicit an, if small, response from her. As the song ended they parted and he looked at her trying to hide his smug expression.

 

“Ah, thank you.” She said a slight flush visible on her face.

 

“For you, anytime.” Sirius purred taking her hand and capturing it in his own.

 

Val didn’t reply instead she started walking towards Percy Weasley and his date who sat at a table near the back. She tried to gently remove her hand from his, but he kept a firm grip on it.  As they came up to the table Percy got up to shake Sirius’ hand.

 

“Good to see you again Sirius.” Percy grinned at him shaking his hand that was free.

 

Val muttered something under her breath that sounded distinctly like ‘prick’.  Sirius just chuckled and then sat them down across from Percy.

 

“Sirius, I’d like you to met my fiance Audrey.” Percy said sitting down next to his date, she was blonde and petite. He was a little surprised especially as time passed and he realised how vivacious she was. The night, it seemed, was full of strange couples, he glanced at Val whose hand he had finally let go, and wondered if they were strangest yet. As they chatted about the ministry and Val’s work the DJ played a rumba. Audrey looked up at Percy, her eyes widened with excitement.

“Can we dance?” She said putting her hands on his.

“If you’d like, then I will try and muddle through.” Percy said with a grin, “If you two will excuse us.”

“Please go ahead,” Sirius said with a smirk, he looked down at Val, “Would you care to dance?”

Val looked up at him her deep brown eyes blinking into  his. She tilted her head listening to the music for a moment then nodded. Sirius grinned and held out a hand to her, she took with a small smile. He lead her out to the dance floor swing her widely before settling her in his arms. She sighed softly as they started the fast paced dance.

“I haven’t danced since, well, it’s been a long time.” Val said as they started to increase their movements.

“I wouldn’t know why, you’re such a passionate dancer.” Sirius’ silver eyes bore into hers and he slipped his hands a little lower so that they were on her hips, “That’s what you hide isn’t it? Your passion.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sirius.” Her eyes shifted and her steps faltered. Sirius knew he was right but he didn’t push it any farther instead putting all of his attention to dancing. They got faster as the music progressed, Sirius controlling the tempo so that they weren’t too fast compared to the other couples dancing. Percy was stumbling along while Audrey lead, laughing quietly and then going on her toes to kiss him. Sirius glanced back down at Val, her eyes were half closed and bright. Her long red hair was moving along and Sirius wondered how she looked after a nice romp, if she’d have that sexy ‘just been loved’ hair. His pulse started to quicken at the thought he tried to focus on dancing again, but then the little things kept bothering him like the way she moved against him, how her chest brush up against his, how she fitted against him like she was made for him, or how full her lips were...  He felt like he was on fire. Just thinking about what he could do with her made him fervent with lust. If he wanted to he could close the last few inches between them and kiss her until she is incapable of walking. Then suddenly the song stopped and they had to stop moving. Sirius cleared his throat and stepped away for Val taking a few deep breaths in. Val looked at him curiously and his silver eyes met hers and her lips parted at what she saw. He looked away and started towards the table but as Sirius passed by Val, he grabbed her hand. Before they got to the table he stopped her and pulled her aside to a corner of the room.

“Tonight, you’re mine.” He said before kissing her gently but before she could react to him, Sirius whisked her away to the table.

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-affects of the ball.

Chapter 6:

 

Val was mess of confused emotions, she didn’t know what to think anymore. Sirius was damn infuriating but he also kissed her with breathless tenderness that made her second guess their relationship. They laughed while they talked with Percy and Audrey, and with another couple that had joined her table. Val thought she recognized him as one of the law team but didn’t know for sure. He seemed to talk endlessly about a one subject or another while he wife pretended to listen while watching Sirius with interested. Finally about eleven Val’s smile started to sag and Sirius seemed to noticed, he leaned near her.

 

“You ready to get out of here?” Sirius whispered.

 

“Yes, I’m not sure how long my smile can last.” Val whispered back.

 

“Well if he actually shagged his wife maybe he wouldn’t feel the need to talk so much.” Sirius whispered with a smirk. Val tried to suppress her giggle but couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter. Then we she got herself under control gently hit his arm.

 

“You are incorrigible.” Val said quietly still grinning.

 

“You know you like it.” Sirius said with a wink before standing up to bid his goodbyes. Val stood up as well and as Audrey hugged her, the blonde girl gave Val a wink. Val just rolled her eyes and shook hands with the other couple. She had noticed uncomfortably the other woman had lean over a bit when saying goodbye to Sirius so he could see her cleavage. Val smiled coolly at the other woman before going back to Sirius’ side. Val stood close enough to make Sirius looked at her curiously but smirk as he realised that she was looking at the woman who had flirted with him and snaked his hand around her waist to pull her closer. He silently chuckled as led her towards the exit. Val pretended she didn’t notice his arm around her, but it was oh-so-distracting. Val shivered, despite the warmth of his closeness, as they stepped out into the cold wrapping her arms around herself. Sirius sighed and took off his jacket to give to her, it practically swallowed her but it smelled delicious. Just as Sirius had when they were dancing, or for that matter every day, a scent that reminded her almost of chocolate mixed with spices. She shivered again but not because of the temperature. As they walked Sirius had grabbed her hand again and she looked at his face tracing the lines that were barely visible in the dark. He caught her eye after a few minutes forcing Val to turn her gaze. A thought crossed her mind and after a minute she spoke.

 

“Sirius, where are we going?”

 

“To the house of course, why?” He asked with his eyebrow.

 

“You don’t have a car do you?”

 

“Oh ye of little faith, Merlin woman, have I ever led you astray before?” He asked turning slightly so he could face her.

 

“Do you actually want me to answer that?” Val said with a chuckle then laughing as Sirius glared at her and pretended to pout.  Sirius grabbed her hand and lead her to a parking lot. He stopped in front of a sleek black car that made Val make a sharp intake of breath. She was sure she hadn’t seen that around before. He stepped away from her to open the door and Val sat down in the soft leather seats. As she glanced around the car she noted that it looked like a newer model but she couldn’t figure out why she had never known Sirius had a car. Especially a good looking one like this. As Sirius slid into his seat, with the unique grace Val noted only he seemed to possess. She turned slightly towards him.

 

“Since when have you had a car?” Val asked the awe plain in her voice.

 

“I do work.” Sirius huffed but a small smirk graced his face, “i’m assuming you approve?”

 

“Depends.” Val said with a chuckle.

 

“On...?” Sirius prodded gently as he turned the key in the enginition.

 

“How fast it goes!” Val said as Sirius pulled out of the lot. Sirius grinned as he pushed down on the gas on the desolate street. They took the back roads on the way home so they could test out the limits on the sleek machine.

 

“This is amazing!” Val said with a wild laugh as she felt the wind blowing her hair black. She had opened the windows so that she could better feel the speed of the racing car. She hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

 

“Smooth as ice isn’t she?” Sirius practically purred with an arm wrapped casually around her shoulders. Val laughed again and rolled her eyes, unconsciously snuggling closer to him shivering. As they neared home she rolled up the windows and Sirius slowed down.

 

“I can see why you picked her.” Val joked as they walked up the steps of Grimmauld Place.

 

“But don’t worry, I promise you are the only girl for me.” Sirius said with a wink in her direction as he pushed the key in the door.

 

Val didn’t respond and walked through the door as he held it open for her. She started upstairs, telling Sirius she’d be right down. But when she got to her room Val was rushed with uncertainty at a night alone with Sirius. He’d seemed to be her downfall, and worse yet, he knew it. She slipped out of the dress and changed into an old tee shirt and flannel pants. She washed her face of the makeup and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. As Val looked at her reflection grimacing as a that little voice told her that she was doing this so he wouldn’t notice her. Like usual she ignored it and went downstairs. Sirius was waiting with a glass of wine, and a smirk.

 

“Your refreshments your highness, have I told you how delectable you look this evening?” Sirius said holding out the wine and grinning widely as he took in her slight blush.

 

“You are so full of it tonight.” Val said taking the wine glass and following him to the living room.

 

“Does that mean you’re feeling empty?” He said as she sat down on the sofa, his voice slow and deep, “Maybe coffee would have been a more appropriate choice.”

 

Val tried to kept her pulse from going haywire, but was unsuccessful. She ignored him and sat on the far end of the couch, but he sat down next to her.

 

“You can’t hide from me, Valaraine.” He said, his voice low and eyes serious.

 

“I-i’m not hiding!” Val stammered out, blinking and moving aways as he leaned in. Suddenly picking the couch to sit on was seeming like a very bad decision. He brushed his lips against hers slowly, with breathless tenderness. Then suddenly Val forgot being uncomfortable, being scared, all she knew what his lips on hers and his hand caressing her cheek. She moved against him, kissing back as if she didn’t have control over her own movements. His hands tangled in her hair and he groaned slightly. He tried to deepened the kiss but Val pulled back her eyes wide and breath shaky. He sighed then kissed her forehead before moving away and removing his hands from her hair.

 

“I promise, I’m not going to seduce you.” Sirius said after a moment of Val composing herself.

 

“You won’t ever get the chance.” Val said shaking a tiny bit and taking a drink of her wine. She didn’t get him, here she was in some of her most unattractive clothes yet still trying to kiss her. Val didn’t know how to take it or how to move on.

 

“Making challenges, are we?” Sirius asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

 

“You. Are. A conceited bastard.” Val said tightly.

 

~Sirius POV~ (because I love you and you seem to like Sirius’ POV)

 

When Val came down the stairs, Sirius had to stop himself from staring too hard at her. Even in her shabby clothes she looked like an angel. Her hair reflected to soft light, it looked like a sunset. It shone and sparkled when she moved and Sirius longed to see how it looked the morning after. Now after kissing her, Sirius wanted anything but to stop, he knew he was supposed to take it slow with her but she was damn kissable.

 

“It’s not my fault you know.” Sirius began, taking a drink of his own wine and ignoring her insult, “If you stopped being so damn kissable, I wouldn’t have to kiss you.”

 

“What?” Val’s head snapped up to look at him.

 

“It’s your fault.” Sirius nodded, convinced. Val looked at him for a minute before starting to giggle. Then full on laugh, she looked at him again before going into another fit of giggles. Sirius looked bemused and leaned back as he took another drink of wine.

 

“Feel better?” He said after a minute of looking at her and Val’s giggles finally stopping.

 

 

“Much.” Val smiled at him and looked down at her wine, face clouding. Sirius looked at her with some alarm but settled for another shock attack to draw her out.

 

“Je ne le pense bien, vous regardez à couper le souffle.” Sirius said slowly taking his time over the sweet syllables, he told her that he meant it when he said she was breath taking.

 

“When did you learn French?” Val said ignoring what he said. He detected a faint glow that he perceived with male pride.

 

“I picked it up a while back thought it be turn out to be useful.” Sirius grinned at her setting his glass down, “And wasn’t I right?”

 

“Vous n'êtes pas mauvais” She said, commenting on how he wasn’t bad at it, “You just have to start being able to become comfortable with the accent.”

 

“You know, as being a French woman, should help me.” Sirius said grinning at her, noting how the firelight was illuminating her hair.

 

“Why not? I haven’t really had much practice lately though, and I won’t go easy on you!” Val warned throwing an accusing glance his way but then grinned to show she was joking. Sirius just smirked at her a took a drink of wine. Then realizing he was almost out he filled his up again. He couldn’t believe his luck that she would help him with French, this was the perfect chance to get closer to her. He leaned back and started to talk about her work. She brightened up almost immediately and chatted about it. Sirius listened with amused interest, she was so animated about the subject he just couldn’t turn his eyes away from her for a second. They then started to talk about books, which he knew something about, much to her surprise.

 

“I do know how to read you know.” Sirius teased with a chuckle.

 

“Well I know that!” Val said indignantly, “But I didn’t know you liked to read.”

 

“Well I do enjoy a good book on an a cold evening every once in a while, and if I can remember correctly you like romance novels.”

 

“It wasn’t just a romance novel.” Val huffed, “It had a very good plot that happened to involve the relationship development of two characters.”

 

“That was some development.” Sirius said hiding his grin behind his wine glass.

 

“Of course you’d think that.” She rolled her eyes and stood up stretching. Sirius tried to stop from staring at her form but his eyes were drawn to it. As she arched her back her breast slid and pressed up against the loose shirt she was wearing  and outlining them, while rising just enough to offering him a glance at her smooth pale skin. He started to become heated again, but forced his eyes away and put his wine glass down as well. As she started to walk to the stair he followed her. Val stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned around to say goodnight.

 

“Well, I’ll see you in the morning.” She said shifting her weight looking uncomfortable.

 

“Val...” Sirius said trailed off and bent down to give her a kiss. His lips touched hers and he moved them softly to her cheek then back to her lips tasting them with tenderness. He was trying to memorize her taste, and god, did she taste sweet. At last he broke away and looked at her before turning away to go back to the living room.

 

“Goodnight.”


	7. Chapter 7: The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val decides to tell Sirius a story about a young girl.

Chapter 7:

 

Val went to sleep quickly, she assumed the wine helped. She dreamed beautiful dreams of Sirius’ tender kisses and his voice whispering sweet nothings in French. It was all nice, except for when she woke up. Val realised a few things, first, that Sirius wouldn’t give up so easily. This may her respect him even more but also grow a little apprehensive. Should she try to scare him off? Would it even work? In the past few months Sirius had become scarily acurate about reading her and about her personality. Second, it wasn’t just physical. Sirius could have any girl he wanted. Honestly, he could probably succeed with having sex with her. Yet he was putting the effort into... Whatever it was they were doing. He had been taking time to actually get to know her. This scared the hell out of her. He was trying to break down the walls around her heart, and it seemed to be working. Third, if she was going to be honest with herself, she was developing... feelings... for him.  It wasn’t just her body that reacted to him, with a glance he made her smile and her heart leap. Forth, she would have to tell him about Stephan. She would eventually have to bare the part of her that she kept from ever seeing the light of day again Now she was beyond scared.

  
  


Once Sirius knew, they’d be done and over with. Val sighed because she knew that if she was going to tell him about it, then it might as well be now,. Then when he left her because of the emotional baggage she had to carry, her problem that started with an “S” would be solved.  Val got up and looked into the mirror, the same pale face greeted her. She run a brush through her hair and didn’t bothered getting changed. Val took her time getting to the kitchen, deep in thought about the situations. As she got close though she started to smell delicious things and her stomach growled. In the kitchen Sirius was busy working a pot and the toaster. Smiling despite herself at the image, she quickly controlled her expression as he noticed her.

 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Sirius greeted her, his gaze traveling down her body. She felt herself reacting to him. This was what she didn’t need today. Moving to the coffee maker she started the process of making a cup.

 

“Morning Sirius.” Val said rather tightly. Sirius noticed and looked confused for a moment but a smile swept across his features again.

 

“I made us some cinnamon toast to enjoy the morning with.”

 

“Thanks, I’m not that hungry though.” Val got her cup and sat down. She took in a deep breath knowing this would take a lot of strenght. “Listen I need to tell you... something.”

 

Sirius didn’t say anything. His eyes darkened and before he sat down got his own cup of coffee. He sat down he face a neutral mask, that may be what hurt the most. But Val had to carry on. Val took another breath, searching on how to tell Sirius. Finally she spoke again,

 

“A naive girl once fell in love. She thought that he was everything, he was honestly perfect in her eyes. Her grandmother took the girl to travel the world with her, her parents were never really around and her grandmother had basically raised her. The girl agreed on the condition that her love could come along. It was perfect for a time, adventures, far-off places, and then someone to share them with. The girl was so happy, she thought everything was perfect. It got even more perfect when the man proposed to her. Then came Africa.” Val paused for a moment. The memories were so painful, tears collected behind her eyes.

 

“They were a tribe of wizards. It was all very wild and exciting.  The girl learned some new spells and also ways of living so far from anything. I- the girl, honestly may have liked Africa the best but then one night, her fiance had gotten a bit drunk. He wasn’t completely fecked but tispy at least. He came into her tent and kissed her. At first the girl didn’t think anything of it, they had kissed several times. But then his hands started wandering, the girl tried to... push him away but he wouldn’t move. Even with her pushing against him, he didn’t budge. Finally he pinned her down by her wrists... she’d never been so scared. She thought he was gentle, caring, loving, but... he wasn’t. Being so scared cause my- her- magic to release and slam against him. Him and most of her tent flew backwards... Well he left rather quickly after that.”

 

By now Val had tears sliding down her face. She had been looking at the table most of the time. Now her gaze flickered to the side as she wiped her face. Sniffling she took a drink of her coffee and got up from the table. Sirius had been quiet the entire time. Her quick glances at his face showed that blank face. She sighed, she knew it was going to happen. Why would he ever want someone that had been so, that had such a past.

 

Sirius' POV:

He had been worried when Val came into the kitchen and was so reserved.  Nothing like the smiling goddess he knew her to be. Sirius brushed it off at first. Why should he worry  right? Everything so far had been going well. Then Sirius started to think about how there was something she always seemed to be holding in, hiding from the world.  Then she started talking. He had gone through painful things in life James’ dead, Azkaban, hell he even missed Regulus. But hearing that story and watching her may have been the most painful of it all. As she started to leave the room Sirius got up and grabbed her shoulders.

 

“Valeraine...” His voice was low and deep with emotion, he swallowed thickly and turned her around so she was facing him. Honestly his eyes were wet and all they did was looked at each other for a moment. Sirius looked into her deep brown eyes that were searching his own. He saw the hurt, the pain, and it killed him inside to know that she blamed herself. He inched down slowly and kissed her. He made it gentle and loving, Sirius wanted her to know he wasn’t leaving. They broke away a few minutes later and Sirius smiled down at her.

 

“You forgot a part. That girl grew up to be a smart, beautiful, sophisticated, and the most caring person in the universe. That woman was someone who should be proud of herself, because she is everything a woman can be. That woman made a man, convinced on never falling in love, trip over himself to get to her. She made him feel things he didn’t realise he was capable of feeling. She made him realise just what he was missing out on. I haven’t had an easy life Val. My brother died for an evil son of a bitch, who killed my best friend and his wife, who was ratted out by another close friend. I was set up for that Val. I went to Azkaban... the only thing that kept me alive was Harry. But then I was a fugitive and got thrown into the veil, missing more years of Harry’s life. Then after I started to work for a high risk job at the ministry. Val you’d made an old dog realise that... Well... You are everything to me.”

 

“And I may not change in a day, or even a year, but I’m trying. I’m trying to be a better man for you. Someone more... stable, for you. Because I’m not worth a second in your life. Yet here I am. So I’m going to keep a hold of it as long as I can. Valaraine, you are so beautiful, every single day you’ve taken my breath away some how some way. I... I love you...” Sirius trailed off looking at her. He had never been one for flowery words but then again he’d never been one to keep with one girl. Val somehow had changed him a little, and he couldn’t help but love it. Tears were freely going down Val’s face and he cupped her face to brush them off with his thumb. Shakily her hands brushed against his face and then she threw herself against him. Sirius was shocked for a moment but then put his arms around her, holding her tightly. He rested his head on hers and kissed it lightly. He smiled looking down at her because he knew that this would end up great. They may always fight and get on each others nerves but she’s also one he can always confide in, but the future looked perfect.

 

 


	8. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut... So... Have fun? Thanks for joining me and I hope you enjoyed.

**Epilogue:**

 

Summer had cooled down to Autumn and the people renting Val’s cottage moved out with promises of coming back next summer. So now since it was empty, every once in awhile Sirius and Val would stay for night or a weekend away from Harry and Ginny. In fact Sirius had promised Val one of those weekends tonight and she was looking forward to it. They hadn’t gotten a lot of time to be together with Sirius one a new case, and a bunch of new artifacts coming in for Val to sort out. They had been breezing around each other with smiles, few words, and brief heated kisses. The sexual tension was starting to rise between them.

 

Soon after they had talked, Sirius and Val ended up having sex. Which was amazing, there really was merit to his nickname of “Sex God”. They hadn’t had time to do anything adventurous yet, but tonight Val was planning on blowing his... mind. She had let him take control most times but tonight she was taking the reins. Val looked over the outfit she planned for tonight. She had just gotten out of the shower and was about to change. She was going to wear a dark blue shimmery dress that faded towards the bottom so it was translucent at the end of the skirt. The sleeves were high on her shoulders and trailed off into a loose sleeve with a slit on her upper arm. It wasn’t too low cut but gave a hint of her cleavage. Underneath she was wearing lilac silk bra and panty set adorned with bows. Then a pair of grey strappy low heels. After she changed, Val put on the barest hints of makeup and left her hair down after drying it with a spell. Just the way Sirius liked it. She took one last look at herself and smiled, knowing that Sirius wouldn’t have a chance tonight. As a finishing touch she slipped on a diamond bracelet. She also set up their bedroom, a few magical candles floating around dark red egyptian cotton sheets she had, in fact, gotten in Egypt. Val licked her wand and soft jazz music started playing. She had a meal prepared but wasn’t sure if they would actually get to it.

 

She heard the door open and she walked out the bedroom. Sirius stood standing in the doorway, in a white button up and dark brown dress pants.  He looked amazing. His hair was swept back and he gave her a smirk. His gaze going down her, Val almost gasped with the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Hello beautiful.” He rumbled, his voice lowered with wanting. He put a bag on the table and came to her, kissing Val deeply. His tongue tried to gain entrance but she battled him for dominance. He wouldn’t give in! Val moved her hips against him, earning a soft groan which she took advantage of, with her tongue sweeping into his mouth. After a few more minutes, with a smirk of her own, she stepped away from Sirius.

 

“What’s in the bag?” She asked with raised eyebrows. Sirius smiled at her and pulled out a wine bottle.

 

“1861 Chateau Lafite-RothsChilde.” Val’s eyes widened as she recognized the expensive red wine and Sirius chuckled at her look, “I only get the best for my girl.”

 

She grinned at Sirius before moving to get some wine glasses. She reached up to get her good ones, going on her toes to be higher. Sirius moved behind her sliding a hand around her waist while grabbing the glasses with ease. Val turned to face him, a smile on her face, she was pressed against him, her hands slid up his chest. Her dark brown eyes caught his liquid steel ones, and she bit her lip looking at him. She could feel his breath quicken as she leaned up towards him. He closed his eyes and she took the wine glasses from his hands then moved to the table.

 

“Vixen.” Sirius catcalled as he joined her at the table and magically uncorking the wine. She let him pour the wine into the glasses. She took hers and walked idly to the end of the table. Sirius just stood back and watched her, his gaze taking in her form. She smiled, just the thought of making him break amused her. She knew she could do it, but still he was being firm.  She sat down and slipped off her bracelet, letting it fall on the floor. Sirius smirked at her set his wine glass down on the table and went to get it. Kneeling on the floor he slipped on the bracelet slowly, following it with his mouth. Val sighed and idly rubbed his leg with her foot. Sirius’ mouth continued up her arm, skipping her sleeve, and ended up on her neck. He nibbled at her pulse, Val emitted a soft moan, his other arm around her waist. As Sirius’ kisses moved downward, Val decided it was time to take control herself. She moved his face up to kiss his lips before moving to his jawline. She kissed down to his earlobe; her tongue teasing the edge off his earlobe. Sirius set her wine glass down and moved so he could pick her up. He carried her bridal style and kissed her deeply. Val wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hand into his hair.

 

Sirius put her on the bed and Val swore he almost growled. Though thinking upon it later Sirius could have characteristics of his animagus sometimes, so he could of. Val smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, as she slipped off her shoes. She stretched and made her back arch a little more than usual. She loved knowing his eyes were on her. Sirius got down on the bed after taking his own footwear off, taking her into his arms. His hands travelled down her back, one resting on her backside while the other one rested on her zipper. He pulled it down slowly, his index finger trailing a path down her back. Val moaned and shivered at the sensation. He moved his hand to slowly start to pull the dress down, exploring the uncovered area with his mouth. Her hands resting on his shoulder and in his hair. She loved his hair, it was so soft... She moaned as his tongue caressed the sensitive underside of her breast. She breathed deeply only to moan again when he nibbled a path from her navel to the band of her underwear. His hands moved up momentarily to undo her bra clasp. Her hips shifted as heat pooled down and he slipped the dress of her legs; caressing her thighs. She felt Sirius’ smirk against her skin and it aroused her even more. With a low chuckle she moved him up again. It was her turn to drive him mad. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Val then slipped off the bra completely and Sirius’ gaze instantly went to her breasts.

 

“Sirius. Why, I think you’re overdressed darling.” Val said with an eyebrow raised. She unbuttoned his shirt while she rubbed her core against his, rather obvious, arousal. He groaned, almost shutting his eyes but still keeping a view of her. Val moved down to undo his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation and slowly slid them off. She smirked at the black silk covered bulge. Even though she felt it, seeing his arousal for her always made her feel like the sexiest girl alive. Her finger ran around the edge of his thigh and her thumb circled under the waistband. Sirius’ made another growl-like sound. Val looked up to his face as she slid his underwear down. He kicked them off for her and she focused on his arousal. She kissed the tip, edging her tongue around it. She let her mouth sink down on it, sucking gently. As she increased the motion of her mouth Sirius’ moans got louder.  She relaxed her throat so she could let him in deeper. His own hip moments mixing in with her head moments. Though as his moans got breathier she started to slow down, finally moving her head off. Sirius’ eyes were dark and he was breathless. In a single fluid moment he had her pinned on the bottom, practically ripping her soaking underwear off. Val gasped as he thrusted inside her, the shock and heat made her back arch. After a moment they found a rhythm that made Val lose any control she had left. He hit her spot once, causing Val to moan Sirius’ name. But as he did it again, and again, she felt her muscles tighten. Sirius noticed, he thrusted once again and came in her. For breathless moments that felt like eternity, she climaxed, it felt like every bone in her body was melting.  Finally Val came down off her high of orgasmic energy and opened her eyes. Sirius laid down next to her and held her close.

 

“So, I’m assuming I did well with seducing you?” Val asked with a tired smile.

 

“You could say that again.” Sirius said with a chuckle, smiling at her. Val buried herself in his shoulder.

 

“Chéri?” She mumbled.

 

“Hm?” Sirius sounded tired and petted her hair idly.

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Beau.”


End file.
